Being Human: Pain
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Olivia is Aiden's younger sister who he didn't even know was still alive. She's been trying to get in contact with him, but Bishop won't let her. Will she break though Bishop's rules to see her older brother again, who she's missed so much? BishopXOC
1. Prologue: Olivia's POV

**Okay so I've become totally obsessed with the american version of the series, Being Human. So, I planned on writing a story based on it. I have no idea who my OC should fall in love with. Josh or Bishop? Tell me what you guys think! Oh and please review my quick prologue if you want. Thanks!**

* * *

Prologue

Have you ever done something aweful that you knew you would regret for the rest of your life? Have you ever said something terrible to someone you cared about, and wished you could take it back? I know I have.

But because of who I was, I just kept doing the same things over and over. Like the fool that I was, I kept hurting the same person over and over. I never learned the lesson that I should have learned, until it was too late; And that lesson? I still have yet to learn it.

But because of my arrogance, I lost my life. My real life. The life that I should have used to bring happiness to the person I had once loved, and still do love, but had lost through my stupidity.

Now I just live to feed on on other people's lifes, whether they have something to live for or not. Now I really have no one to care for. Now I have no one to live for. Except the man who supposeably 'saved' me. Not that I had needed saving at the time. I mean I was perfectly fine with the idea of burning up in flames along with my house.

His words of wisdom had made sense to my still adolecent mind at the time.

"Don't throw your life away just because someone you loved died. Everyone must die eventually. Nothing will ever make them come back. The best thing you could hope to do for them now is if you give your all in the life that you live currently. Now let me make you immortal, that way you can live your life to the fullest, forever."

I remember how smooth and charming those same exact words seemed when they left his lips. Yet like the idiot I was, I fell for them too.

At least he had been right about one thing though, nothing would have brought my dear, sweet and loving older brother back from the dead. That was unless, he was already immortal too.


	2. Chapter 1: Olivia's POV

Chapter 1:

Do me a favor, right now, take a step back to two-hundred years ago and tell me what you would discover. You would find that it's not so different from now, right? I mean sure back then in the eighteen hundreds, they were less modernized, more religious and maybe even a little more superstiticous. But whos to stay that living then wasn't so different from living now?

My point is, is that it doesn't matter when you lived, or when you died, but who you were as a person while living, how you died, and well, if you even died at all.

As I gazed at the people below me from the otherside of the window, I envied them for their ability to die so freely. So easily. So, willingly. I never thought I would covet death so intensely. This whole month alone felt like torchure.

I wanted to be able to see Aiden again. Even if it meant that he couldn't visably see me. I needed to know if he was alright. I still couldn't help but ponder if he was still oblivious to the fact that I even existed. There was a slight possibility that he knew I was still among the living; still the slightest chance that he had figured it out.

Almost instantly, regret began to take over my mind. It always reared its ugly head whenever I thought about Aiden. Because even if he knew, he wouldn't come back to see me. Not after the way I treated him. The way I had screamed at him and how I told him I hated him so many years ago, was simply unforgivable. I didn't deserve a brother like him and now, I considered him all but lost to me. I mean, in the end, it hadn't been his fault that he had been forced to take care of me after our mother and father died by the plague.

"You're crying again, really?" A hard and displeased voice stated.

I turned around to face my antagonist, and low and behold it was Marcus. From day one, ever since I met him, I hated him with a burning passion. He was six feet tall and chock full of nothing but cocky, smug, brash and vain bullshit. Just because he happened to be the big bad second in command around here, he thought he could do whatever he damn well pleased. In all reality though he could, but still, the guy just down right pissed me off.

"Yeah so, and what if I am?" I spat quickly whiping away my tears.

"You're nothing but a little whiny bitch. My brothers gone, my brothers gone! Please let me go see him! Please Bishop please!" He said with a mocking tone.

"I am so sick of you! Just shut your fucking mouth Marcus!" I shouted as I stood up feeling smothered with rage.

"Those are bigs words for such a little bitch. And what if I don't shut up? What are you going to do, huh? Just cry to Bishop that I'm picking on you? Stand up for yourself. Be a man. Oh wait you can't, cause your just a whiny little bitch!" He gave me a vexing smirk.

"I'm warning you Marcus. You better shut up, turn around, and leave." I spoke, my voice shaking.

I was getting more irritated by the second. If this kept up I wouldn't be able to control myself. Someone would end up having to pry me from his sceaming limp body as I beat the living piss out of him. Then we would see who the little bitch was.

"You know what? I'm just going to give you a huge patronage by telling you the truth. Your brother was a worthless piece of shit, and he still is. He didn't belong here. Why do you think he left? He couldn't take the heat of being part of something bigger than himself. So good ridance to him, the prick." He just kept giving me that revolting smirk, like nothing was wrong.

That was it. I had had it. I let all the animosity and fury I had been holding back consume me. I felt my vision become dark and I felt my fangs slip out from under my gumline. I pounced at Marcus with both my arms extended, reaching out, preparing myself with all the force I had to break his neck.

With his quick reaction time and wicked fast reflexes, he easily countered my attack, grabbing hold of both my arms and throwing my whole body back and into the wall behind me. My head hit the wall hard, making my entire world spin and gave me an instant splitting headache.

Just before I could stand up again, Marcus was already on me, pressing his body up against mine hard. His hands clenched mine, holding them firmly above my head and he shoved his face just a few inches in front of mine.

"What made you finally attack me? Was it the part where I said your brother was a worhtless piece of shit? Or was it when I said that he still is? Oh and don't forget, he always will be." He laughed cruelly.

His breath smelled like a mixture of blood and booze. It made me feel nauseous, which also made my pounding headache that much worse.

"Get out of my face before I choke you and break your neck!" I lashed out.

"And how do you propose you'll do that? Oh wait, you mean like this?" He said casually as he swiftly let go of my hands and grabbed hold of my neck.

He applied pressure to my windpipe and I instantly began to choke and gasp for air. I tried to pry of his hands off from my neck but I was too weak. I was falling out of conciousness when suddenly he let go of me and backed off.

I collapsed to the floor wheezing for air. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just been on the verge of dying. Or at least what I thought could have been dying. I didn't know for sure.

I seemed to lay there on my stomach spralled out on the carpet for what seemed like hours.

My headache had gone away almost immidiatly after Marcus let go of me and I was also no longer nauseous.

As I lay in the comfortable silence of my now empty room, I began to wonder why Marcus even backed off in the first place. After a while I began to realize why he had. There was only one reason why he did anything other than what he wanted to do. And that reason was, Bishop.

I glanced up from looking at the floor to see Bishop standing in the doorway. I wanted to know just how long he had been standing there. Starring at me. Looking me over. Making sure I was still breathing. I doubted he had been gazing at me for any other reason.

He had a passive look on his face. His diry blonde hair was neatly brushed back with a few wisps of hair falling over his forehead. His cool cloudy blue eyes watched me carefully as I attempted to stand up. Miraculously I got up without falling over and I made my way over to face him.

"Well I'm certainly glad I got here before he choked you to death." He sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry Bishop. I didn't mean to cause you any problems." I said solemly.

I never really liked causing complications for Bishop. He was just such charming and friendly man. He treated me like I was really part of his little vampire-like family. As well he should have. After all, he was the one who 'saved' me.

"Oh don't worry about it. Marcus was asking for it I'm sure." He gave me an alluring smile and I slightly blushed feeling unworthy of his easilly gained forgivness.

"Bishop can I ask you something?" I questioned seriously seeing as he appeared to be in a good mood today.

"Yes, go right ahead." He enunciated his words lightly with a hint of that charismatic charm he always spoke with.

"I know Aiden left us. I know he is no longer a part of our organization. But please, you have to let me go visit him. I'm emotionally dying here without him. I miss him to the point that if I don't see him soon, I will kill myself." I begged him earnestly.

I knew I was sounding desperate. But if that's what It took to see Aiden again, I would. Or at least try to anyways. It just seemed like everytime I asked Bishop to see Aiden, he would say no. I prayed this time would be different.

"Now Olivia, don't be so rash. Aiden is no longer part of this family, and that's that. Besides, we don't need him knowing your alive, do we? That would definitaly cause some problems. We were lucky enough to keep you a secret from him while he was living here and now you want to chance him finding out about you again? I don't think so." his words were clear and clean cut. I wasn't going to get to see Aiden anytime soon.

I just stayed still, silent, and secretly angry while I stood ajacent to Bishop.

That was until I started to feel the thirst rise up in my stomach. My vision became warped and I felt Bishop grab a hold of my arm, which kept me from falling over. I needed blood, and soon.

"Hmm it would seem both you and I need to go get a drink at the local bar. How does a tall glass of red champagne sound to you?" He asked starring me in the eyes with a smile playing upon his lips.

I just nodded as he and I left my room to go collect our 'drinks' for the evening.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was intense enough to your liking, lol. As to who my OC is going to fall in love with, based on your reviews, I'm thinking Bishop. Well, anyways, please review this first chapter and tell me what you guys think should happen in the next one. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bishop's POV

**Okay, I know it's taken a while but, here's chapter 2! Oh and just so you know, I had a struck of brilliance the other night while writing this. I thought I would do this story in three points of view. Olivia's, Bishop's and Aiden's. That way the story isn't centered around my OC and you get to have a feel for the other characters thoughts and feelings. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

From the very beginning, when I first started out, when I finally became who I was meant to be, I had always found it so amazing how expendable the life of a human being really was. They are just so fragile, so emotional and so stubborn. I just had to sit in wonder as to how I could have ever been one of them.

I was surrounded by them everyday. Hunted them down occasionally to replace the ones I had lost, and even had killed one or two of them along the way. What I couldn't understand was why did they rule this world when it was my vampire fledgings that should of? It was just an absolute shame that this planet was going to waste because of them.

As I gazed around the cluttered and cloudy bar, it made me feel disgusted. Most of them were drinking, guzzling down their beer and vodka without a care in the world. Others were laughing and talking, as they enjoyed themselves in what they thought to be a friendly enviroment. And there were still those ones who sat alone with only a glass of scotch to comfort their loneliness.

"Bishop?" Olivia's soft voice called to me.

I shifted to face her. She appeared to be tired and upset. Her once sweet and gentle face looked pained and uneasy. Her dark brown hair, almost black, was tied up into a loose pony tail; she let a few strands of fine hair fall over her face. Her raven colored eyes, which were usually so full of optimisim, were now filled with gloom.

I suddenly felt something in my chest twist. It was like I was actually feeling sympathy. It was as if I felt her pain. But instead of letting it hinder me, I forced it back, driving it away from my thoughts.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Olivia?" I asked, trying to stare anywhere but her eyes.

For some odd reason, glacing into those sad and endless eyes for even just a second, made me feel weaker than I already was, which was due to the fact that I hadn't had a good drink of life in a while.

"Why are we here again exactly? I'm sorry, I kind of forgot." She sighed heavilly, then took in a huge gulp of air.

"We're here to collect two more feeders using compulsion. I'm sure you heard about the new recruit who killed two humans in one feeding. I hadn't anticipated that she would be so ruthless and so hungry..." I trailed off into my own thoughts.

It was two nights ago that this had occurred. Marcus had informed me that Aiden had accidently turned a woman because he couldn't control his thirst. That same woman ended up slaughtering two of my human feeders and totally drained them of all their blood.

Although I hated Aiden for leaving and I still intended on getting him back, I should have commended him on picking out such a wonder candidate to add to my vampire legion. With such a powerful lust for blood, she would also come to be powerful in strength. I could always use that kind of strength to my advantage.

"Um, Bishop?" Olivia called out to me again in a small voice, almost like a childs.

"Yes, what is it?" My words came out harsh and cold.

I was really getting irritated about how meak she was acting lately.

"When will we be leaving?" She questioned, her voice just barley audible.

"We'll leave when you decide to stop acting like a baby!" I snapped.

She looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. I hadn't meant to say that, to go that far. I felt something in my ribcage twist again, but this time it hurt so much that it made me clutch my chest in agony. What the hell was happening to me? It had taken all the strength I had to push the feeling off once again. I quickly put my hand back down on the table.

There was a long silence before either of us said anything. That was until I felt my body start to shake and I broke out into a cold sweat. The thirst started to envelop me totally, making everyone around me seem like a tasty meal, even Olivia. I needed blood and I needed it now.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked, seeming concerned about my well being.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Now go ahead and pick two new blood sources and we'll be out of here. Make sure that they appear decent. We don't need to have two unattractive or underbuilt bodies to nourish our thirsts. I'll be waiting outside in the car for you. Make it quick." I snarled.

I definitaly had to get out of here before I lost my temper and will completely. I practically shot up from the table and all but ran outside.

When I reached the car, which was a two-thousand and four black mustang cobra, I jumped into the drivers seat and layed my head against the window.

I knew I shouldn't of let myself go without blood for this long. I thought I could handle the thirst, but yet again it had overcame my willpower and forced me to lash out at anyone I had talked to or came into contact with. An the one that I had taken my anger out on this time was, Olivia. But why should I have cared? She was just another fledging in my unstoppable army of bloodsuckers, wasn't she? I was beginning to think maybe she meant more to me than that.

No. Stop thinking like that Bishop. She means nothing to you. She's just a whiny little girl who doesn't understand that I'm trying to protect her.

But to protect her from what? From her brother of course. Her brother now lived in an old and shitty apartment with a werewolf. He was soft and ludicrous. He left because he wanted to escape himself. He was searching for what he couldn't have, to be more humane. I wasn't about to let Olivia leave us just so she could see that poor excuse for a vampire. There was no way in hell I was going to expose her to that kind of insane lifestyle.

As I continued to wage a war inside my mind, I heard two people slide into the back seats of the car and someone slide into the front, beside me. I turned to my right to see Oliva by my side, her face somewhat calm yet annoyed as she stared at me. I then turned to the back seat to see two dazed and mezmorized individuals. One was a female, maybe in her late twentys, blonde hair, curvacous body, fair skin, and bright green eyes. The other was a male, about in his early thirtys, brown hair, strong build, tanned skin and hazel eyes. I just smiled cynically at the two as their attentions were fixated right ahead of me.

"Good work. They haven't a clue what they are doing here. Most importantly, they don't know where they are going or what they are going to end up doing. Your compulsion is quite the bewilderment." I stated.

She just gave me a satisfying narrow and silent grin.

"So, what do you say you and I go and take these two back to our little home away from home?" I intrigued, offering her a charming and chilling smirk.

"Sounds good to me." She said, looking away from me and out the window as I started up the car.

She still seemed depressed and morbid, but I'm sure that would all change once she got the taste of blood on those sweet and soft lips of hers.

* * *

**Well, I know it was kinda short, but please review anyways. Oh and thoughts on to whos POV I should do next? I was thinking Aidens, or maybe back to Olivia's, just so you can see what it's like to drink blood! **


	4. Chapter 3: Aiden's POV

**Well here's Aiden point of view. It's nothing special really but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Aidan! Look what you've done! You killed her! You killed her!" Shouted a shrieking voice that was coming from my bedroom. I quickly sprinted up the stairs from the living room and took a left down the hallway, then took another left, and came upon the horrific scene that awaited me. My younger sister Olivia was standing there, hovering over a blood covered woman who was laying on my bed. She had long red hair, wore a short black dress and had dark eyes that were glazed over with death. It was Rebecca.

Olivia in contrast, was wearing a lengthy tattered white dress. Her long brown hair, almost black, hung over her shoulders and went down to the middle of her back. Her charcoal colored eyes were wide with anger and fear as she stared menacingly at me. She looked exactly like she did two-hundred years ago, when I had left her to go into the war.

"No. I didn't do this. I couldn't have. I've changed. I'm no longer a monster. I don't kill people anymore!" I responded almost absentmindedly.

"You're a liar Aiden. You killed her. She loved you and you killed her. And you know what? You killed me too Aiden. I died the day you left me." She spoke in short whispers and then started to sob.

"No! I didn't kill her and I didn't kill you! I never meant to leave you! I never wanted to leave you! Olivia please!" I screamed out as she and the bloody corpse of Rebecca faded away into a bright light and I was left to wallow in darkness.

That was when I awoke, shot up out of my bed in a hot sweat, and threw the covers off. I ran into the bathroom that was across from my room and looked into the mirror. My face shown signs of weariness and uneasy sleep. It was probably because of the nightmare I had just had. I quickly turned the faucet on and splashed a handful of cold water in my face. I felt the pores of my skin open and I shivered as a few droplets of the icey liquid glided down my chin and down my chest.

As I took a towel off the rack from behind the door to wipe my face, I suddenly felt overcome with extreme guilt. What I had drempt last night may have been a nightmare but it just seemed so real. It brought my memories from the past back to life; the same memories I tried to keep hidden in the back of my mind for so long.

I glanced in the mirror again; a murderer stared back at me. Was it true what the Olivia in my dreams had reminded me, that I was still truley a killer? I never meant to kill Rebecca. I just couldn't control myself that night. The control I thought I had gained from seperating myself from Bishop and his gang of blood hoarders was just all in my head then. It never existed. Which enevitably meant that I had failed.

I promised myself that I would never disappoint anyone again, especially after I had lost my little sister, but I guess no one truly could keep their promises. I mean attempting to be human was one thing, truly being human was another. And being human? I definataly couldn't do that.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't wake up Josh with all your flailing and moaning last night." I turned around to see Sally standing aimlessly in the doorway with a simple smile playing on her lips.

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about." I replied, placing the somewhat damp towel back behind the door and on the rack to dry.

"Well if that's the case, does the phrase, Olivia! Olivia! Don't go! Mean anything to you?" She asked, crossing her arms, with a sign of doubt on her face.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I couldn't help but look a bit surprised. I had been yelling and repeating things in my sleep. Great.

"No. Not really." I said as I forced a yawn an walked past her and back into my room.

"That's not what your face is telling me. Who's Olivia?" She questioned curiously, as she sat down on my bed.

I tried to ignore her, as I rummaged through my drawers for clean work clothes.

"Is she a long lost girlfriend? Co-worker? Or is she someone your majorly crushing on? Oh come on Aiden, just tell me. Please!" She whined solicitly.

I just rotated around to glance at her. She had her lower lip quivering and her eyes were big and pleading. I immediatly turned back around and continued to explore my drawers for my work apparel.

She continued to bagger me and after a few minutes I finally gave into her pleas and decided I would just tell her. I kept my voice a little above a whisper because I didn't need Josh hearing me too. God knows he would just nag me about it.

"Olivia was my younger sister. She died in a house fire." I turned around to face Sally, so I could see her reaction.

"I'm so sorry." She said as her face went from excited to dismal.

She probably felt terrible for even asking me in the first place.

"Do you miss her?" She asked in a low voice as she stood up and approached me.

"Yeah. Everyday." I replied solemly, alternating around to face my dresser and pressed on looking for my attire again.

After a few more minutes of seeking for clothing, I finally found what I wanted, and proceeded to get dressed; Without Sally there of course. Then I decided I would go downstairs and see if Josh was up and ready.

Before I even entered the somewhat small and confined kitchen, the scent of fried bacon and scambled eggs encircled me. It wasn't appealing to me at all, in fact it was kind of gross. Ever since I had been turned, I had no need to eat regular food and now found it appauling.

I sat down at the old creaky wooden chair I sat in everyday, and Josh turned around to look at me, just noticing that I entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning. Sleep well?" He asked at an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." I yawned involuntarily; picking up the paper in front of me and gazing at the first page.

My eyes widened in instant shock. The first page's heading was, Twenty-four Year Old Goes Missing in Boston, and of course right below it was a picture of Rebecca. A sensation of sickness and shame began to form in my head. Rebecca was gone because of me. She died because of me. I almost felt like I was going to cry until Sally practically yelled my name.

"Aiden! Hello? Are you there?" She had appeared out of nowhere and was now waving a hand in front of my face.

I quickly put the paper down, with Rebecca's picture facing the table so I couldn't see it anymore.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her and she was giving me a concerned look.

"Josh just asked you twice if you planned on having a quick meal before you guys left for work." She replied seeming exasperated.

I looked over at Josh who was holding a plate of what he considered to be breakfast, and was offering it to me.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass." I rolled my eyes at the fact that he totally forgot that I didn't eat normal food.

"Well it's your loss. This is the stuff that's suppose to get you through the day, and your missing out." He said as he gradually took bigger and bigger bites of a slice of bacon.

"Well in my case, I don't really need to eat all that junk, but in you're case Josh, yeah, you're going to need all the pieces of meat you can get." I just cracked a smirk and Sally started rolling with laughter.

"Dude, you just got totally burned!" Sally barley managed to say though bursts of laughter.

"What? Are you calling me gay? Is that the joke? Cause it's not really all that funny. Sure, I haven't had sex with a girl in a few years but that doesn't mean I'm necessarily gay." He retorted, giving me an offensive look.

"Yeah whatever you say Josh. Oh and by the way, don't forget to pick up some tampons after we get out of work. You know how you are around this time of the month." I just got up from my chair still smirking, feeling somewhat smug and taking pride in messing with Josh.

Sally just kept laughing her head off and Josh gave me an irritated look. He didn't like it when I mentioned 'his time of the month' of course which referred to the full moon, when he changed into his werewolf form.

After we all had ourselves a good laugh, well except for Josh of course; Josh and I left for work which left Sally home alone as usual. To be honest I wasn't looking forward to going to work today. I mean the only thing everybody was going to be talking about was the girl who disappeared two days ago, the girl who I had had feeling for. But that was the least of my worries. I just prayed Bishop didn't visit me today. I didn't need him reminding me of what I had done when it was already going to be all around me. But I wasn't exactly in the position to be hoping for anything.

* * *

**So, any reviews are much appreciated and also tell me whose point of view you think I should do next. Maybe back to Olivia?**


	5. Chapter 4: Olivia's POV

**So, here's where the drama and craziness starts to unfold... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Have you ever felt like someone was controling your life? Like controling it so much that it made it so you couldn't go anywhere, see anyone, or do anything without their permission? Well, that's kinda how I feel now. I thought that this feeling of restraint and constriction would eventually go away but even after two-hundred years it still hasn't.

Literally, I feel so suffocated by Bishop's control over me that it's beyond rediculous. It's like I can't even go to the bathroom without his say so. So, as I sat awake in my room, lying sprawled out on my king size bed I asked myself,

'What if? What if I just ran away and never came back? What if I just left for good? Okay, maybe I wasn't going to go that far. But, what if I just went on a little walk to see if I could find Aiden, to see that he was doing alright?'

Never in my life had I thought about being this way; so rebellious and carefree. Maybe I finally decided in my mind that it was time for me to take control of my life and not let Bishop run it. That I was no longer going to let him tell me what and what not to do. I mean, what did I have to lose if he caught me? My life? I doubted it.

All the tension began to build up around me as I stood up from my bed and slowly walked over to my window. I opened it cautiously, lifting up the glass and then the screen. The chatter of the people outside walking and the pounding of their feet on the sidewalk called to me. I could hear cars quickly drive past me from just a few yards away on the always busy streets of Boston.

I took a deep breath and stuck my head out the window and looked below me. The alleyways remained silent. My peripheral vision showed no sign of any movement; No one was walking or pacing around. I couldn't even hear a heart beat or the sound of blood rushing through anyones veins. Which meant that that was my cue to jump, and so I did.

I ended up going out the semi-small window feet first, and hit the ground relativly hard, even though it was only a fifteen-foot drop. I stumbled as I landed upon solid ground and felt my left ankle twist and then snap. The agonizing sensation of pain ran up my leg and into the rest of my nerves. I wanted to yelp or scream, but I didn't because I knew I would be found sneaking out. So I did the only thing I knew I could do and stomped down on my broken ankle while I bit my lip, trembling in anguish. With that swift movement, my ankle cracked back into place and the splitting pain vanished like it never had happened.

I sighed with relief, almost happy to have such flexible healing abilities. After I took a few more minutes to recover and get my head straight, I set off to make my way out of the small, confined and cluttered alleyway. It took me minutes, no seconds, to quickly sprint at light speed to the nearest exit.

I immediatly stopped when the alleyway opened up into a large horizontal section of paved road. The smell of city life greeted me. Cars zoomed by me, leaving a small gust of wind in there wake. Multiple people walked past me, there busy bodies moving at all different speeds. Buildings surrounded me, towering over me with there awesome bulk. Finally I was free, for a little while anyways.

I shifted into the gathering crowd almost unnoticed. Excitment rushed throughout my body. I was finally getting out and doing what I wanted to do; nobody was barking orders at me. I felt as though I could fly. I mean sure I would pay for it later, but in the long run I thought sneaking away was totally worth it. The invigoration that was moving through me right now just felt so right. Breaking away from Bishop should have happened along time ago.

As I pressed on and continued to walk aimlessly around the streets of Boston confused as to where I should be headed, I quickly decided the best place to think and collect my fluttering thoughts of freedom was in the central park. I broke away from those around me and took a sharp left into a darkened allyway, insictivly knowing where my destination was. I went into a brief jog before I sprinted quietly behind a corner of a grafiti covered building. The alleyway was a lot narrower and had sharper turns than the one I had previously ran though so I had to concentrate on how fast I ran so I would collide with any brick walls. Before long I entered another strip of tar paved road and moved on from there.

I just as easilly entered the bigger crowd on this sidewalk as I had the other. But unlike the other crowd I had entered, these people moved along as if they were in slow motion and it made me quite angry. I didn't want to be rude and push my way through, so I just walked as sluggishly as they did, which was a mistake. Because there were so many people around me, and because I hadn't fed in a while I lost control of myself for a slight second.

I closed my eyes thoughtfully. I could hear the fast paced heartbeats of everyone around me. The sound of blood rushing and pulsing through arteries and veins enticed me, making the hunger in my stomach eat at me inch by inch. I hastily opened my eyes and took a deep breath, forcing the dark impulse to gouge out any individuals throut, away from my mind.

About twenty minutes later, I found my way to the park and aquired an empty seat on a green bench constructed out of metal and plastic. As I layed back and sighed I took in the sights around me. Trees, green with life were sprouted up just about everywhere I looked. A few other benches like mine were occupied with nurses and medics who worked at the hospital just across the street. A young child ran around in circles as their little friend chased them with a water gun. Two dogs were playing tug of war with an old worn-out rope. Birds flew carelessly about the sky, chirping a delightfuly melody.

This was truly the sight of everyday living. A sight I never got to see normally on my own time. I realized then just how much I was missing out on. Not just freedom necessarily, but life in general. I knew I could by no means be a part of society like I used to be, but it wasn't until now, just by taking in the sights of everyday life, that I knew what that actually meant. I just sighed and smiled bitterly.

"Lucky bastards." I mumbled to myself.

After I stopped feeling sorry for myself, I began to think about what I was really hear for. My primary reason for being here was to find Aiden, but that was going to be harder than I initially considered. I mean, Boston in itself was a huge city. There were miles and miles of territory I would have to cover if I was on the lookout for him. It wasn't like he was going to waltz right into this park just so I could see him with my own two eyes again.

But then the craziest and most bizarre thing happened. I managed to glance up and just like that, he was there on the opposite side of the grassy plain, sitting on a bench in a blue nurse's uniform. His dark hair, that I knew was almost the same shade as black, was cut short, the front spiked up slightly. His dark eyes, still so full of optimism and life, even though he was now considered 'undead', shifted to the man who was sitting next to him. He smiled while he talked to his co-worker and I felt my heart burst with emotion.

My brother Aiden was alive and well. I couldn't have asked for more. He even seemed happy; it was so conflicting to how he use to seem when he lived and worked for Bishop. I let my eyes continue to linger on him as he chatted with the other man. I wondered what he was talking about? Most likely his job or some other everyday thing. I kind of felt like a stalker just staring at him like I was, but I didn't care. I was just so thankful he was alright.

I remained seated, and looked on as he kept on chatting with his friend. Occasionally he would glance around the park with a suspicious look in his coal black eyes. I tilted my head towards him as he served the scene around him. I really wanted to know what he was trying to look for. It wasn't until it was too late that I suddenly realized what he was trying to find.

His eyes landed on me, and I felt my heart stop beating in my chest. The expression on his face was slightly confused. The man beside him also appeared to be confused. He just wouldn't stop gazing at me and I couldn't move, so I remained still. Then something in his head must of clicked because he promptly stood up and I could clearly see a look of pure and utter shock playing in his eyes.

My body invoulenteerily started to shake with fear. I wanted to run but I could move; I could no longer control my actions. All I could do was watch Aiden as he proceeded to stand there and gawk at me. His lips mouthed what I refused to accept; that he knew who I was. It was clear that he had mouthed my name because soon after that he began to shout it.

"Olivia? Is that you? Olivia?" My name came out shakey and unsure as it left his lips.

That was what gave me the power to move from my seat. I shot up and ran the opposite way, away from him; not even taking a single second to glace back. I could tell he was following me though. He was still yelling my name, which was the only thing I could hear as I pushed and forced my way through a massive crowd of people.

Shock and revelation ran through every nerve and blood vessel in my body. Aiden now knew that I was alive, well kind of alive anyways, which only meant one thing. Bishop was going to kill me. No. He was going to murder me. Pin me to a wall and smash my head into it until all my brains spewed out over the floor. Freedom had been one thing, and spying had been another, but breaking the only rule Bishop told me not to break? Yeah, I was going to die today.

I felt my legs burn fiercly as I prolonged to run and I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him much longer. The crowd that I was pushing aside began to dwindle so I smoothly ran across the street, dodging cars and trucks and slid into an alleyway. I quickly got back on my feet and took a left, then a right and another left, winding my through the slim and nasty smelling gabage filled maze.

"Olivia! Please, come out! Olivia!" I could heard Aiden's pleas coming closer and closer as I backed up into a corner.

I turned around and noticed a dumpster. I wasn't about to try hiding in it. Aiden's sense of smell would discover me even if I was masked in the scent of garbage. So instead, thinking fast, I jumped onto it, and grappled myself to the window sill above. Then I managed to balance myself ontop of it enough to where I could jump on the buildings rooftop. I pounced up and just barely grabbed the side of the building with my left hand, adrenaline raging. I pulled myself up and crawled ontop of the concrete roof.

"Olivia?" I could hear Aiden call out just below me.

I carefully looked down and saw his pained face filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say before a hard and powerful fist belted me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

* * *

**So, who do you think punched Olivia? What is Aiden going to do now that he knows that his little sister is alive? So many questions... So little time...**


	6. Chapter 5: Bishop's POV

**My dearest fans and reviewers, I can't thank you enough for telling me how much you love this story, it makes me so happy, and that is why I continue to write it! Anyways I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, it's that darn thing called school I tell you! Besides that tidbit of information, I'll try and write when I have free time, so please be patient with me. Now please enjoy chapter five inside the mind of the lovely Bishop! **

* * *

Chapter 5:

It is always such a shame to see those who used to be my pride and joy fall so far beyond my expectations to a point where I want to beat them senselessly. Take my young protege Aiden for example. He used to have a fire to him like no other. But once he fell, he fell hard. He now was shacking up with a wolf-man, playing human and drinking powdered blood from plastic bags. That was not exactly what I had planned for his future mind you.

His younger sister Olivia on the other hand is exactly what I wanted in a vampire who served me. She's obedient, doesn't question my authority and even gets along with everyone in the family; well except for Marcus who taunts her at every chance he gets, but what can I say, he doesn't want her taking his place. I truly had hope for her, that she would become the most admirable fledging I had ever chosen to be part of the family, but I suppose my ambitions fell on deaf eyes so to speak. The one thing I had told her not to do was to see Aiden but, she went ahead and defied me anyways. I guess I'd never be able to win at this game called control.

I continued to sit at my desk, rustling through paperwork that required much needed attention only to hear Olivia's muffled crys and yelps of pain. Marcus was sure beating her senselessly; almost into the depths of oblivion I could imagine, which was what I had told him to do as soon as he got his hands on her.

"Please! Stop Marcus! I can't breathe! Bishop please make him stop... It hurts... Help me...!" I suddenly felt my chest give way to a huge pulse of agonizing and indescribable pain after I heard her most recent plea for salvation.

It was true she had gone against my order but this cry and need for help was too much. I had been hearing her whimper and groan for almost a half an hour and I just now decided she had been firmly punished and put in her place once and for all. But was it really that I decided in my mind, or was it this heart renching agony built up in my chest that was deciding for me? I didn't really care nor did I feel that it was best to argue with myself for the real reason. All I knew was that I had to stop her annoying whines for help before I totally lost it.

Promptly getting up from my desk, I rushed through the open door behind me and entered a large hallway. I then took a sharp right and opened the first door on the left to see Olivia tied to a strong yet old world style chair that looked like it took as much of the beating as young Olivia had.

Marcus had his right fist raised, hovering it in the air, ready to pound her in the face again but realized that I had entered the room.

"Come to see the show?" he asked me with a crooked smile on his lips.

"No. That's enough Marcus. You may leave now. Your job here is done." I spoke in a straight and serious voice not allowing to let him hint at my disdain as I peered over to behold the crumpled body that was unfortunatly Olivia.

"Right. Well hope you like my work. I gave her all I had." He sneered at her as he brushed past me; though I'm sure she couldn't see him all that clearly through the swollen mounds on her face that use to be where her dark and hateful eyes should have opened.

My stomach dropped as I fully looked at her entire body. Her jaw looked as if it had been broken several times due to the many bruises around the indicated area. Her once pale cheeks now had several wide cuts on them that had leaked a copious amount of blood all over her pale blue blouse. Even though she was bound to the chair it seemed as though she was trying to bend over in affliction; most likely because Marcus had broken a few of her ribs, if not all of them. Her legs laid limp on the floor which just happened to be surronded by spurts and splats of her own blood that she must have coughed up from Marcus beating her in the torso.

I almost had to turn away. All of her visable, physical pain was causing me to have inner pain that I couldn't even begin to comprehend as to why it was even there in the first place.

"Bishop...? Are you there? I can't see anything..." She whimpered as she spoke, which was only another indication to her pain.

"Yes Olivia I'm here." I cooed softly as I walked towards her not wanting to cause her further harm.

I slowly placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it lightly being fully aware to her facial wounds yet she winced when my hand made contact with her face.

"Now Olivia my dear, I would hope this is a good reminder as to what is expected of you from now on. Your next punishment will only be worse if you disobey me again. From now on I want you to listen to me when I say the word no. I don't do it for my health or my own well-being. I do it to protect you and keep you safe from harm. Aiden will cause you nothing but trouble, I want to you stay away from him for good. Do you understand me?" I used a gentle but regal tone with her, as if she was still a child; in my eyes she was.

"Of course Bishop. I won't go against your will ever again. I promise to always heed your orders and obey them." She spoke in whispers as if she was trying to spare her voice, she even tried to smile but her swollen and marred face wouldn't allow such an action.

"Now, I'm going to untie you. I want you to go upstairs into your room and get cleaned up. I'll accompany you there to make sure you don't need help, alright?" I asked her as I moved behind her and began to fiddle with her retraints.

"Of course Bishop, anything for you." She whispered softly.

A tingle of surprise went down my spine as I quickly untied her. She was going along so well with all of this it had made me take a minute to wonder. Was she really going to comply with my commands or was she just putting on an act? I raised an eyebrow at her as she attempted to stand up. I grabbed a hold of her arm as she just about fell to the floor and then pulled her up to me and began to walk with her out the door all in one quick motion.

She remained silent until we reached the flight of stairs that led up to the second floor and tryed to pull away from me.

"It's okay. I'll be alright from here on. I can make it up by myself. Thanks for your help." She took a deep breath and I reluctanly let her go.

After I slowly let go of her, she stumbled forward but held herself up on somewhat sturdy legs. She then grabbed a hold of the tanned oak railing and moved on to take her first step up onto the stairs. It was nerve-racking to see her move so slowly and so painfully.

Her feet kept moving ahead until she reached the sixth step and it seemed as though she was going to make it up to the top on her own until I heard her curse under her breath.

"Shit..." Her voice faded out as she stumbled back and started to fall backward towards me.

In what seemed like seconds, I was right there to catch her entire body and enveloped it in my arms. Her whole frame was limp and motionless. Her breathing was slow and steady. She neither murmered nor groaned. She had just passed out.

I simply sighed and clung to her unreasponsive body as I excelled the stairs without even the slightest thought as to what I was going to do with her now. She was like a child in need of assistance. But this wasn't the first time that I had felt this way. It seemed anytime she got into trouble, I was the only one who could pick up the pieces and care for her.

The first time she drank blood from a live human being for instance, she had cried and screamed and said it was the most awful thing she had ever done. She didn't want to do it ever again and it was I who had been there for her and told her different. I had held her in my arms and told her that it was the way of things. That she would be a better person and overall individual because of what I had turned her into. It was as if she would never be able to stand on her own in life.

As I reached the top of the stairs I headed down the hallway to the left and opened the third door on the right. Her room was just as she had left it when she had decided to take a little trip. Her bed had been made in a messy manner. The white pillows were tossed carelessly near the headboard and satin lavender quilts pulled up half way on the bed. I walked over to the bed, layed her gently down, and she stirred slightly as her head sunk down into the pillow. I reached my hand down to feel her cheek and stroked it with care. She seemed to be in a passive yet gloomy sleep by now and as I looked across her still slightly swollen face I promised in my mind I would never have Marcus beat her again.

A few stands of fine raven hair fell in front of her face and I pushed them back apprehensivly so that I could lean in and kiss her forehead. I let my lips brush freely across her velvet skin and I pulled away suddenly feeling my chest leap in excitment. She didn't awaken and I was relieved.

Before I turned around to leave and go finish my papers, I gave her hurt body one last longing glance. What little light there was in the room glinted and glimmered off her skin and she stirred once again in her deep sleep, turning over to face me. I held in a breath and then let it out when I saw that she was indeed still asleep.

I hastily turned around, shuffled out of her room and closed the door abruptly. My once alive heart that was full of emotion as I had gazed at her now was cold and frigid. I could only stand there in utter silence and ponder why I was feeling this way.

'Why was I perceiving these emotions towards her now? Why had I not felt this way way back when, when I had turned her? Was I falling for this seemingly sweet angel who had just defied me? Why, Why Why?'

I hadn't felt this way in many years. I was angry and confused about it now. I was losing it. Maybe a drink would help cure these emotions. With my mind spinning and fists clenched I headed back down stairs and turned right, then left then right down various hallways. I ended up in a large open space surrounded by rooms with curtains covering them. I heard distant moans and groans. This was my guess that I wasn't the only one who had wanted a drink at this hour.

I peered around fiercly to see a woman dressed in a tight black halter dress just sitting on one of the many expensive couches here. Her lengthy auburn hair spiralled and curled to no end. I knew her name as Veronica. She had only been here a few months. I guess she was the one who was going to quench my thirst tonight.

I motioned her to enter the room I was heading towards and she followed me without question. As I entered I took notice of the bright purple and red hues that made up the room. The colors would only make the experience of drinking blood more came up to me and said nothing but only pulled out a knife and grinned wildly as she slit her wrist open for me.

The blood immidietly started to pool out and run down her arm. My stomach twisted and my vision became darker from my eyes turning jet black. My fangs slid out from under my gumline and I sunk my teeth into the hot warm flesh of her arm. I heard her yelp slightly from the pain and then moan quietly after. Warm liquid of a sweet metalic flavor slid down my throat. I sucked on the skin of her arm heavilly, easilly becoming raptured just in the taste of this womans blood. After a while, the young female began to shake meaning I was already draining her of her life-force. I was slow to pull away but pulled away from her all the same.

My toungue trailed across my bottom lip to relish the aftertaste of what was left and I smiled devilishly as I fell back on the large bed behind me. The euphoria and elation after I drank always went to my head, so much so that it erased most of my daunting thoughts from only minutes before.

The joyous feeling in my mind and body only lasted for a few seconds though because Marcus threw the curtain to the room open with a scowl on his face like none I had ever seen before. I attempted to sit up and focus on him because there was clearly something wrong.

"What is it Marcus?" The words came out hard and dry sounding from my lips.

"It's that little bitch! That whole she was really hurt ordeal because I supposably beat her into submission? It was all an act! She stole some papers off your desk and ran away again!" He shouted with rage.

I snapped out of my joyous state once I collected everything he was telling me, ran out of the confined room of bloody hues, and back to my little office in the garage. When i got there I threw what papers I had around only to find that the most important one was missing; Aiden's contact and address information.

* * *

**She is a sneak isn't she? Now I wonder if she'll actually get to Aiden's place in one piece... Or if Bishop will track her down before she gets there... Hmm... All reviews, thoughts on the story, suggestions and alerts are much appreciated thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Aiden's POV

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay and all. As usual, all reviews, favorites and alerts are welcome! Anyways enjoy chapter six from Aiden's point of view, it's filled with emotion!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Stress. It's the number one killer of relationships, jobs, and can even cause death. So, what was my excuse for still being here, alive? All these stressful situations in one day could really make a guy want to kill himself I could imagine.

I could have, or should have, just ended it when I saw Marcus drag Olivia away from me and told me to not follow him or she'd be dead by morning. I could have, or should have, just ended it when Josh had told me about how he ran into Rebecca and almost got his throut ripped out by her.

But instead of acting irrational or even acting on my instinct to go confront Bishop about these two new facts, I just kept my pains and sorrows hidden from not only Josh but also everyone else at Suffolk County Hospital all day until I got home and locked myself in my room. I felt so stupid and naive that it had taken me this long to realize that Olivia had been under Bishop's control for so long, and that she was one of the family now, and the added fact that Bishop deliberatly had turned Rebecca without me knowing really didn't help either.

Now I just sat in my room alone, laying on my bed with my hands folded behind my head and my back leaning up against the headboard. I had been up a few hours now since I had gotton home and hadn't spoken a word to either Sally or Josh. They both had tried to get me out of my room with pleas and begging but I didn't bother to answer them. Josh even went as far as to threaten to break down my door but I knew he was only bluffing. Sally on the other hand tried to slip her way through the door in her ghostly state but couldn't for fear she would get stuck half way through.

Bishop turned my sister. He turned the only kin I had had back then and told me she had burned down with our old house. All along he had been just lying to me. He knew she had meant the world to me and so he hid her from me. He had only wanted what was best for him and only him. Now that I knew the truth he was going to try and continue to keep her from me and knowing Bishop he would try and use her as my weakness to get me back into the family.

Not only did he have Olivia but he had Rebecca too. He had turned Rebecca behind my back also, which only deepened the anger I felt right now towards him. I literally wanted to go down there to Sap & Sons and rip his head off, which was terrible for me to think in the first place because I normally hated being violent. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to get Olivia or even Rebecca back without Bishop hurting them in some way or even me for that matter. How dare he take those who meant the most to me away from me! He had no right! Just because I left him and didn't intend on going back he was out to ruin my life. That bastard!

"Dammit!" I shouted in rage, pounding my fists against the soft sheets of my bed as I felt my vision go dark and my fangs begin to unsheath.

"Aiden? Buddy are you ok?" I heard Josh's voice echo through my locked door.

My darkened vision and fangs retreached back into the darker confines of myself and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." I spoke calmly hoping he wouldn't ask what had happened because I didn't want to tell him I lost my cool.

"Well alright, and Aiden? Please come out. Sally and I are worried about you." I could hear the sincerity in Josh's voice.

He really was a good friend being worried about me so much and all. I just shook my head and put my hand over my face. I slowly dragged it down my features, took a deep breath, then got up and headed for my door to unlock it.

I heard the bolt click as I unlocked the door only to see Josh sitting in the middle of the hallway with that sad and concerned look he always wore when things he didn't understand happened.

"Aiden!" he exclaimed as he stood up with a smile on his face.

I just gave him a smile back as I headed for the stairs.

"So, what is up with you? You just totally ran into your room as soon as you got home and didn't bother saying hello to Sally or me. You seemed totally irritated about something. Did something happen after you left work? Or did you maybe... run into Rebecca?" Josh spoke in a fast paced voice and I just rolled my eyes.

"Relax Josh I'm fine, and no I didn't run into Rebecca, not yet. It's just one of those vampire things I can't talk about with you right now." I said in serious voice.

I wasn't about to poor my heart out to Josh or show him how vunerable I could become. At least not at this point in time, when we just got a place we could call home. We were beginning to seem more human and I wasn't about to let my enraged emotions ruin that, not even for the ones I loved dearly.

"Wait what? You can't tell me whats going on? I thought we were suppose to be friends Aiden. I thought we were suppose to be able to tell each other anything and the other one could help the one with the problems out." Josh spoke in a defensive tone like I had just hurt him by not telling him my reason for acting so strange.

We had reached the kitchen by this point and I was fishing around in the fridge for a blood pack.

"Josh you don't understand. I can't talk about this. Alright?" I answered him back just as I grabbed a blood pack from the back of the shelf and shut the fridge door.

"It's not because you can't. It's because you don't want to." Sally's voice entered the kitchen and I turned around just in time to see her sit down on the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"Come on Aiden! We've been down here the whole time worrying about you and you can't even tell us whats going on?" Sally whined as Josh moved to her side, crossed his arms and gave me a glare.

Like that was going to make me tell him anything.

Meanwhile I reached for a cup in the cabinet and grabbed the first one that touched my hand.

"No. I won't tell you guys anything and I'm not changing my mind." My answer was clear, they weren't finding about my past or my pain; There was no way I would let them know.

"So you're just going to keep us locked out of your life from now on? Is that it?" Sally asked in a defiant tone.

I didn't answer her back but instead opened the blood pack and poured it into the cup.

"Oh so you're just going to ignore us? Wow." She continued to speak and Josh continued to stay silent.

I didn't want them to hate me because I wasn't telling them anything but I didn't want them to know I could be so unstable either. It was like I was put into the situations where I couldn't win either way.

The tension of the conversation only grew when Sally decided to open her mouth again just as I was putting my meal in the microwave.

"Is this about that girl Josh told me about? The one that got turned? The one you kinda had a thing for?" She asked in a curious and laxing voice.

I turned to Josh with a surprised glare on my face. Why the hell did he tell her that? Rebecca was none of her concern!

"Hey, I was just theorizing with her why you were so down. Don't get mad at me. Your problems are our problems too you know." Josh said as he raised his hands in argument.

"No, my problems are my problems. I don't need either of you getting involved with them. It's none of your concern." I stated, trying to make them back off on the subject still.

"Why are you being so protective of this problem of yours? Is it really that bad to talk about it with us? Normally you're all open and friendly and tell us everything and anything. Now your just being standoffish and are pushing us away when you know you need us most." Sally gave me a sorrowful and concerned look just as the microwave timer went off and the doorbell rang.

I gave both of them a questioning glace but neither of them seemed to know who was at the door.

"I'll get it then." I was almost happy that the doorbell had rang because it now got me away from those two pestering me and bothering me.

Just as I had reached the door to open it, I heard something slump against it hard. My first reaction was to open the door and see what had hit it but I was apprehensive to do so for one reason or another. After a few minutes had gone by I didn't hear another sound so what had hit the door either was a large package of some sort or a drunkard who had decided ring the doorbell and run but passed out due to the fact that they couldn't hold thier alcohol.

I just smirked at the thought and apprehensivly opened the door only to see the body of a young woman with long dark hair and whos blue blouse was covered in blood slide down the opened door and onto the second cement step.

My eyes widened in fear as I noticed right away who the mangled body belonged to. It was Olivia.

My once beautiful and pale skinned sister was now bloodied and bruised beyond belief. I was totally surprised to see she even made it here in the current state she was in.

"Josh!" I yelled as a plethora of emotions ran through my mind.

Who had done this to her? How did she manage to get away? How on earth did she find out where I lived?

I was angry, disgusted, relieved and torn up all at once on seeming her black and blue face touching the paved cement of the steps. It wasn't until Josh showed up behind me that I realized I was tearing up.

"Aiden what's..." Josh froze mid sentance because he must of noticed her too.

"Help me get her inside." I ordered as I wiped my newly fallen tears off my face with one hand.

"Yeah sure." He had disbelief in his voice but he went ahead and helped me carry her inside anyways.

As we picked her up, one of her arms around my shoulder and the other around Josh's, we puller her up and started to carry her up the steps and into the house. We brought her over to the couch and layed her down gently, resting her head on the pillow.

I sat down on the edge of the couch next to Olivia's resting body and I just stared at her while Josh stood next to me.

"Oh my god! What happened!" Sally gasped as she entered the room and ran over to stand next to Josh.

I didn't say a word but continued to stare at Olivia's limp body. She was so weak and helpless. It looked as if she barley got away with her life.

Josh stayed silent and didn't bother to say anything to Sally either.

"Is someone going to tell me what in the world is going on?" I peered over at Sally who seemed to be scared and confused beyond belief.

"Yeah Aiden, do you know her? Because you seem like you do." Josh added as he leaned over to look at me.

I had to hold back from letting the tears in my eyes fall as I looked back at Olivia.

"Yeah I do. She's my sister. My little baby sister." I cried and bent my head down into my arms.

* * *

**Aww poor Aiden. He really missed his little sister huh? But now you have to wonder... What is he going to do when he finds out Marcus is the one that beat her?**


	8. Chapter 7: Olivia's POV

**Hey guys! It's been a really long time since I've updated huh? I'm sorry it's taken this long and I know you don't want to hear my lame life related excuses so, please just enjoy this chapter that I've worked very hard on and feel free to review, comment and give opinions!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Never in all my life had I felt so close to death. My head felt like someone was pounding a seventy-five pound sledgehammer into it every waking second of every waking minute. My chest felt like someone was stabbing it repeatedly with a twelve inch long bowie knife. I could barely feel my legs because they were so numb, and to top it all off, the only thing I could smell was the lingering scent of wet dog.

I had no idea where I was and I continued to move in and out of consciousness. Every so often I would hear distant voices talking in murmurs and then I would black out again. It wasn't until someone decided to come over and touch my cheek did I finally open my eyes and gain the strength and initiative to say something.

"Don't touch me." I threatened in a weak voice as I tried to sit up and push away the blurred vision of a man with short dark hair, not realizing who I was even talking to.

My chest heaved in pain just as I had sat up on the couch; I yelped as I fell back down, my head hitting the pillow it had previously been on.

"Hey, you're hurt really bad. Don't try to move." It wasn't until I heard his voice did I notice who he was and where I had ended up last night.

I glanced up to see him, my brother Aiden, staring down at me with a smile so wide that I thought his face would freeze like that.

"Oh Aiden!" I yelled as I ignored my aching body and jumped up to cling to him.

He grunted when I tackled him and I laughed because I should of been the one in pain. I held onto him tightly and he held onto me and I must of been hugging him like that for hours, because that's how it felt to me. I hadn't hugged him or even spoke to him in over a hundred years and I wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"Hey are you going to let me go now?" He asked as he loosened his arms around me and dropped them to his sides.

I peered up at him, grinned, and buried my face in his black shirt as I squeezed him again, not saying a word.

"Aww! How cute are you guys?" A voice exclaimed from behind us.

I instantly let go of Aiden and turned around to see a woman with long dark hair that was pulled back and slightly curly. Her tan skin gave off a dull shine as the even duller lights in the room shown off it. She shuffled across the floor over to us in gray flats and gave us a winning smile.

"Hi! You must be Olivia, Aiden's little sister. I'm Sally, his roommate!" She gave me a little giggle as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I gave her a smile back as I went to shake her hand but instead only found that my hand had gone right through hers.

I glanced up at Aiden with a look of surprise on my face and he just shrugged.

"Your a ghost." I stated bluntly, unphased by what she was.

"Well yeah that may be true, but you can see me! I mean your a vampire like Aiden here, but your another one who can see me!" She seemed really happy that another physical being could see her and this really surprised me.

I mean I hadn't met many ghosts before but the ones I had met didn't find it enlightening that beings like us could see them, they normally just acted as if it wasn't a big deal and truth be told, it really wasn't. So I was even more surprised when she poofed and vanished into thin air because she was so excited.

I glanced over at Aiden again.

"Don't worry she'll be back." He smiled like he was happy for Sally and I had to admit, I kinda of was too; Not many people can say they have seen such an over enthusiastic ghost, if they could see ghosts at all in the first place that is.

"So, she must of died in this house right?" I asked in a curious voice still gazing at Aiden.

"Yeah. She was still here when me and Josh bought the place, which isn't saying much because we pretty much moved in last week." Aiden sighed and sat down on the couch.

I followed his lead and sat down next to him and winced at the pain in my chest which I had almost forgot was even there through all of my new found excitement.

"Wait, who's Josh?" I felt slightly dizzy when I sat down but shook off the feeling as I tried to focus on Aiden.

"Josh? He's my other roommate. But he's not a ghost like Sally. As a matter a fact he's a..." Aiden was cut off by the door opening and we both turned our heads to see who had just walked in.

It was a guy with short brown hair and ever darker brown eyes who seemed to be carrying in two paper bags of groceries. He gave me an awkward look when he saw me, and that's when it hit me, that nasty wet doggie smell. It was so strong of a stench on my sensitive nose that I started to gag and cough.

"Oh god!" I shouted, covering my nose as my eyes started to water.

"So, Olivia. This is Josh and Josh this is Olivia. And as I was saying before, Josh is a werewolf if you couldn't tell by now." I managed to cast a repulsive glace in Josh's direction before turning to an amused Aiden.

"So I've noticed." I spoke, but kept on clasping my nose with my index finger and my middle finger and prayed that the smell would go away soon though I had my doubts.

"What? Do I smell or something?" Josh asked as he placed the parcels on the floor and raised both of his arms to smell his armpits.

"Yeah kind of." I replied not wanting to be to rude about it but boy did he stink.

Aiden stood up and I watched him walk over to Josh to help him with the two brown bags.

"Sorry, she's not use to your scent. I'm sure you know vampires have a keen sense of smell and to her, you smell like wet dog." Aiden gave Josh a smirk of delight like he found it funny that I was suffering.

"Wait what? Then how come you don't freak out when I'm around you?" Josh asked as he followed Aiden into the kitchen.

"Because I'm use to you, that's why." Aiden replied just as they entered the kitchen.

I couldn't see or hear anymore of their conversation from where I sat and I wanted to join them so I tried getting up. Sadly my legs wouldn't hold up my weight and I fell back down on the couch. I grimaced in pain and wondered why I hadn't healed already but then concluded it was because I hadn't had blood in awhile.

I just sighed deeply and laid back in on my pillow in defeat.

"You're looking pretty weak there." I jumped when I turned to see Sally suddenly there next to me, eyes glinting over at me with an overly excited smile playing on her lips.

I inquired as to how she had actually gotten there so suddenly, but quickly dismissed my thoughts when I referred back to the thought that she was a ghost.

"That's putting it lightly." I sighed with frustration and watched as she plopped herself on the floor, right next to the couch I was laying on.

She quickly crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"Well, maybe you just need some blood or something. That's what Aiden drinks when he's feeling weak. Although, I'm not particularly sure how you would react to the blood he drinks..." She trailed off with an insightful look on her face which only made me cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow with wonder.

"Bagged blood right? Like, blood from the hospital?" I questioned as I attempted to sit up again.

That's what Bishop had told me Aiden lived off of as of now, but I hadn't actually known if that was the real case. If it was, it must have tasted awful. The blood itself would have long lost the enthralling taste of rich warmth and industrial eloquence. I shivered at the thought of drinking such high pristine goodness and flinched when Sally answered in the way I hoped she wouldn't answer.

"Yeah that's exactly what it is. Is that how all vampires drink blood? From blood packs? Aiden tells me otherwise but I couldn't imagine some one like you stalking humans and draining them for your needs, so you could live on. It's even kind of scary to think that right now, somewhere out there, at this very moment in time, some poor innocent girl is getting drained of her blood in some dark alley way by a huge hulking blood sucker; no offense. It kind of strangely reminds me of one of those old horror movies with the eerie background music and suckish black and white graphics with lines running through them every two minutes." Sally rambled on and on for a few minutes after that at to which point I was already in my own world, thinking about how I could get my blood source without the use of blood packs.

How was I going to get out of here and get what I needed? Surely Aiden would know by now that I would eventually need blood to recover. Would he actually expect me to drink from those unpalatable sacks of so called blood? He would have had to be joking if he even pitched that line to me. But then again, how long did I actually plan on staying here? It seemed to me that when I left Bishop and the other vampires that it had been a spur of the moment thing. I had wished so badly to see Aiden and talk to him again and now that I was here I was regretting I had even left to begin with. Sure I could last for a few days and wait for my own blood to recycle and heal my wounds naturally, but then came that irritating notion that I would eventually need real blood to continue on living.

I growled in frustration and took most of my anger out on the couch after hitting it a few times with weakly closed fists. I soon became morbidly tired though and ended up sighing deeply and sinking back into the soft confines of the couch.

"Are you ok?" Sally's curious question led me into realizing that she in fact was still there.

I just shrugged instead of answering her back, finding her presence to be suddenly quite annoying. I knew she was just looking out for me, but still, I didn't like the fact that she was being so friendly with me and so talkative.

"You seem kind of irritated. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She tilted her head carefully to the side a bit and seemed saddened that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong with me.

I just shook my head and remained silent, still not wanting to reveal my troubles.

Sally frowned further at me and placed her head atop her hands as she balanced her elbows on her knees just as Aiden and Josh reentered the living room.

I crinkled my nose a bit at the sight of Josh sitting down at a nearby arm chair, instantly smelling a wave of wet dog scent smack me in the face, but soon straightened the look of discomfort off of my face as Aiden sat down at the end of the couch right by my tired feet.

"How you holding up? You're looking a little bit better than you were before." He stated just as he smiled at me with his face full of pride and regard.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, feeling a sudden satisfying warmth envelop me. Just being around my older brother made me thankful he was still around to talk to and that he forgave me for past endeavors. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he wasn't still here today, in the same position I was. I of course was referring to the fact that we both happened to be vampires as of now.

"I may look better, but I certainly don't feel any better..." I spoke truthfully just as I shifted on the couch so that I was now sitting up and facing a concerned Aiden.

"Blood." A sedate voice echoed in the room as we all turned to Josh when we realized he had been the one who said it.

Aiden and I eyed him particularly in seriousness while Sally seemed to be amused by the whole ordeal. Josh blinked a few times and carried his doe eyed gaze over us, wondering why we were looking at him so oddly in the first place.

"She needs blood to get better right? So give her one of your blood packs and she'll be good as new." Josh stated like it was some easy compromise to an easy solution; unfortunately it wasn't that easy at all.

"No." I managed to say as I leered over at Aiden who seemed to be contemplating Josh's idea.

There was no way in hell I was going to drink powdered blood in order to regain my former composure. It was immoral and wrong which was kind or ironic because drinking blood in any sense was immoral and wrong to begin with.

"Sure, it's not exactly what your use to and it's not as potent as the live stuff, but it could still help you out." Aiden reasoned with me once he heard my defiant answer leak from my dry lips.

"I won't do it. Not that stuff. It's not even real blood." I crossed my weaken arms over my bruised torso and turned away.

"But it couldn't hurt to try it, right? Anything that can help you out is worth trying." Josh's thoughtful insight didn't make the matter any better and on top of that, he didn't even know what he was talking about, being a werewolf and all.

"I won't do it." I repeated, trying to make my stand on the subject clear.

"But you need to get better. I hate seeing you like this Liv." Aiden's concern for me made me shiver as a wave of nostalgia ran throughout my body.

He hadn't called me by that nickname in years and hearing it now made me remember how close we were back then. I closed my eyes briefly, holding back the tears I felt forming just behind my eyelids. I then slowly opened them to see Aiden gazing at me with care in his eyes which only furthered my sympathy for how he felt about me.

"Fine. I'll try it, but that's all. So don't be surprised when I upchuck it on your carpet, okay?" I uncrossed my arms, layed them in my lap and watched as his eyes lit up with amusement.

"That's fine. In that case we can just have Josh clean it up." I heard Sally chuckle and Josh groan at the remark; I myself even found it quite humorous and started to giggle.

"You can't be serious! That would be disgusting!" Josh exclaimed as he rose from his seat with his arms in the air.

"Hey, we never said you'd have to watch her drink it. You'll just have to clean up after her is all." I giggled a bit louder at Aiden's next remark and so did Sally.

Josh groaned again, shaking his head.

"Lighten up Josh. It could be worse..." I stated as I smiled thoughtfully in his direction.

"How so?" He turned to me curiously along with Aiden and Sally.

"You could be like me. I mean I was perfectly fine a few hours ago and then I was strapped down to a chair and beaten half to death..." I continued to smile, not really thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

"What? That's how you ended up like that?" Sally pointed at me, exasperated and astonished.

I was confused at her reaction and turned to see their faces which all held the same expression as Sally's. It wasn't until then that I realized I had said way too much.

"Well yeah..." I flushed a little, feeling the full brunt of embarrassment hit me.

There was an awkward silence after that and none of us spoke for a long time, that was until I felt Aiden's fist slam forcefully into a cushion of the couch.

"Who? Who did that to you?" Aiden's astounded appearance was long gone and was now that of an over boiling pot and filled with rage of the up most intensity.

I closed my eyes for a while, deciding on whether or not I should tell Aiden who had beat me so senselessly. I faintly remembered when I had awoken in the padded armchair, tied up and helpless. My antagonists face had been blurred and smug through the tears I had cried as he made rude and unrefined remarks to me. Then I could feel it. The sudden sting and unforgettable mark of the hand that had slapped me across my already uneasy face. I felt a few tears fall from my sore eyes and I could still see the satisfied smirk as he hit me, over and over again.

"Marcus. Marcus did it!" I cried out, feeling as if I was being struck by his uncontrolled hand over and over again.

I felt Aiden touch my back lightly to comfort me as I lifted my head up to see his widened and still enraged eyes look at me, then to Sally and then to Josh. He then looked down at the floor for awhile and the suddenly stood up.

"Aiden?" Sally called to him just as he peered over at Josh in a serious way, fury still claiming his features.

"Stay here. All of you. Give her a blood pack from the fridge Josh." Aiden clenched his fists as he walked over to the front door and grabbed a dark leather jacket from a nearby coat rack.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I stood up, legs shaking as I looked onward towards my older brother, worrying about his state of well being.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who hurt you." Was all he said as he threw on his jacket and all I could do was watch in horror as he left, slamming the door behind him, leaving me alone with a doe eyed werewolf and a sassy ghost.

* * *

**Oh no... looks like Aiden has gone on a rampage and wants to rip Marcus's head off... But then again, who wouldn't, I mean Marcus is kind of an asshole... LOL **


	9. More news!

**Alright so, here's another update. You see, I'm planning on finishing this story, sometime. Just not right now. As for now, I'll be posting short stories based on Olivia and Bishop's relationship. They'll all be based on songs that I love and find that work well with their love and their downfall. Anyways, one is up right now, and I'd love for you guys to check it out and give me some feedback! It's titled You Can't Go Back. So go check it out! Thanks again and I hope to update my stories soon! **


End file.
